


Split In Two

by ImoutoCommissions



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Bondage, Clones, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Omorashi, Selfcest, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, commission, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: While desperate, Jade is split into her good and her bad sides, and that's just the beginning of the fun.
Relationships: Jade Chan/Jade Chan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Jade knows that she shouldn’t be doing this, but she isn’t able to help herself, and so, she finds herself sneaking into the Talisman vault, just wanting to get a look at them. If there is something particularly useful for her to “borrow” for a little bit, then she really doesn’t see what the problem is, just as long as she is able to get it back just as easily as she took it, without anyone noticing. She is studying them intently, trying to make her decision, when she feels a slight discomfort coming from her lower abdomen.

Of course, she probably should have thought this part through. She probably should not have had such a large soda before coming, or at least had the good sense to visit a bathroom before she started sneaking around, but she did not, and now she is paying for it. Her bladder has grown quite full in her distraction, but she doesn’t want to leave just yet, deciding that she can afford a little more time looking here before she makes her selection and leaves. Then, she can visit a bathroom, no problem.

But her problem only becomes more pressing as time goes on, and she realizes that she must have really pushed it out of her mind before to not have noticed it. Now, it is getting really bad, to the point that she is taken out of her thoughts every few minutes by a harsh throb, and she finds that she can’t stand still, squirming in place and losing her train of thought over and over again.

She is pacing back and forth now, because she finds that walking helps make it a little bit easier on her, but she is so distracted in between the frequent pangs from her bladder and her attempt to make a decision quickly so that she can leave and take care of those pangs, that she accidentally triggers an alarm. She had been doing a good job of avoiding that so far, but because of her distraction, she walked right into a spot that would trigger it, and now she absolutely has to get out of her, as quickly as possible.

Jade panics, grabbing the first talisman that she can get her hands on, so that this won’t all be for nothing, before she makes her big escape. While she is running, her bladder is one of the last things on her mind, and she manages to forget it for the moment. It isn’t until she knows that she is completely in the clear that she is even able to check the talisman she grabbed, hoping that it is at least one of the ones that she was considering when trying to narrow it down.

Groaning, she discovers that it is the tiger talisman. “That one is totally useless!” she says to herself, frustrated that this was all for nothing. She is so frustrated that she stomps a bit, throwing a small tantrum just to get it all out, but this jostles her bladder enough to remind her that she already had to pee pretty badly. “Eek!” she squeals, reaching to grab herself to prevent any leaks, and her sudden movements are enough to cause the talisman to be activated.

Just like that, Jade goes from being one person to being split into two, her personality split down the middle with all of her goodness manifesting into her Good version, while her darker impulses and brattier tendencies take the form of her Evil version. But being split in two does not mean that her need is split evenly between the two of them; instead, they are both left with the same full bladder, and struck by the overwhelming need to relieve themselves.

“Ugh, I’ve gotta piss so bad!” Evil Jade declares, seeming to have no qualms about using vulgar language, or any sort of crass behavior. “This is the worst, you really messed this one up!”

“I didn’t do it,” Good Jade protests, a little shocked at how careless her other half’s language is. “Please, don’t say things like that…”

“Yeah, whatever!” her other half says with a snort, jamming a hand between her legs. “I’ve gotta piss so, so bad, and you’re not the boss of me, got it? I’ll say it as many times as I want! I mean, you have to piss too, so you shouldn’t be worried about what I’m saying!”

“I-I...don’t say that either,” she mumbles, embarrassed to be called out on it. While it is true that she has to go as well, she would rather not talk about it at all, or at the very least, not have it phrased in such a vulgar manner. She is trembling as she tries to hold back, but she refuses to grab herself outright like Evil Jade does, ashamed of her other half’s complete lack of manners, just as much as her other half wants to mock her for having manners to begin with.

“I’m gonna go right now, stand guard while I pop a squat,” she continues, and Good Jade is absolutely appalled at that.

Lowering her voice to a harsh whisper, she says, “You can’t go...tinkle out here! You need to find a real potty to do that!”

Snorting, Evil Jade says, “Maybe you do, but I’m not gonna piss my pants just because you want to be all prim and proper!”

“Please, don’t carry on like that,” she mumbles, taking her hand so that she can lead her on. “You can’t behave like that where people might see. We’ll look together and find somewhere that we can both...we can both go tinkle.”

Evil Jade doesn’t seem very pleased with this, still intent on making fun of her all the while, but she at least does not do anything too indecent as they search. However, their search does not turn anything up, and without a public bathroom in sight, the situation quickly becomes a very desperate one. Soon, they are both at their limits, and Evil Jade continues to try to tempt her, saying, “Come on, we can just piss in that trash can over there! No one would know, and it would feel so good to let it all out, and I bet it would be really thrilling if someone caught us, don’t you?”

But Good Jade never falls for it, shutting her down every time she tries, more and more appalled with each suggestion of public urination. “A proper lady should do such things in private!” she always insists. No matter how desperate she is, she is not giving up until she can use a real toilet. Except she can’t find one, neither of them can, and, still hand in hand, they finally have no choice but to give up.

Or, rather, their bodies make that decision for them, and, still ultimately connected, their bladders give way at the exact same time. As soon as they feel the first leak, they both panic in their own ways, with Evil Jade swearing while Good Jade whimpers, and they end up in an embrace as they let go, flooding their panties at the same time, collapsing to their knees as it spreads beyond the fabric, forming a puddle on the ground beneath the two of them.

Despite all of their efforts to avoid this, despite all of Good Jade’s efforts to keep this particular act private, they are both humiliated as they wet themselves right there, holding tight to each other as they do so.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is all your fault!” Evil Jade roars, beyond furious with her Good half for dragging this out for long. She had so many good suggestions of places that they could go, so many opportunities for them to relieve themselves that they wouldn’t be left to wet themselves in public like this, and instead, she denied each and every one, wanting to be a proper lady. They probably wouldn’t have even gotten caught, so what was the point of all this?

In more ways than one, she is thoroughly pissed, and decides that the only way to cope with what she’s feeling is to give Good Jade some serious punishment. Soaked and irritable and oddly excited, she grabs her by the wrist and drags her off, hauling her to the next alleyway that they pass. This too would have been a perfectly fine place to go pee, she thinks bitterly, before she shoves Good Jade against the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

The two of them are equals in terms of strength, and Good Jade could give her a real fight if she wanted to, but she holds back, afraid of doing anything to hurt her other half, thus giving her an advantage in the situation. Good Jade opts to simply protest, saying things such as, “Please, don’t!” Or, “I’m sorry, but can’t we just talk about it instead?”

Her protests do nothing to sway her darker side as she shoves a hand down her pants to feel her soaked panties, pressing them to her girlhood as she fondles her. Good Jade squirms under her touch, but can’t help but moan at the sensation, despite the fact that she knows she shouldn’t.

“Y-you’re not supposed to touch me like that!” she scolds, but before she can say much more, Evil Jade has put her lips to hers, practically shoving her tongue down her throat to silence her. When she is putting the moves on her so forcefully, it hard for Good Jade, despite her morals and manners, to resist, reluctantly giving in to the kiss.

As she makes out with herself, Evil Jade reaches up her now wet hand to push them under Good Jade’s hoodie so that she can fondle her, not that there is much there to fondle. Her budding breasts can hardly even be called that, but there is enough there for Evil Jade to tease and toy with, but she breaks the kiss to voice her frustration nonetheless.

“Why are we still so flat chested? Most of the girls in our class are already starting to blow up!” she whines.

“They are just fine as they are,” Good Jade replies, a little breathless from the kiss, and Evil Jade responds by harshly twisting her nipple, as if trying to punish her for the two of them being left so flat.

She shifts her grip and pushes Good Jade’s arms behind her back, turning her around so that her butt is pointed to the entrance of the alleyway as soon as she is bent over. She yanks down her other half’s jeans and panties to completely expose her and rears back her hand, bringing it down on her with a hard smack. She takes great delight in the cries of pain that she earns from Good Jade as she spanks her, over and over again, the sound of the slaps echoing through the alley.

Each cry gets louder, and Evil Jade gleefully declares, “I’m not even going to tell you to be quiet! I don’t care if people do hear you, because the first thing anyone will see when they come over here is your naked ass and pussy!”

The shame of it all brings tears to Good Jade’s eyes and, try as she might, she is not able to stop herself from crying from the embarrassment of it all. But Evil Jade does not let up, spanking her until her rear is as red as her shirt, and only then does she stop to feel how wet Good Jade’s pussy has become, saying, “You’re so wet! You must be a masochist, or something!”

“N-no, that’s because we had an accident!” she protests, but Evil Jades doesn’t believe that for a second. After all, she knew what it felt like before.

She wastes no time in roughly fingering her, saying, “It’s too bad trying to mimic Uncle Jackie’s stunts tore our hymens a while ago, cos I would have loved to pop your good little cherry!”

Though she doesn’t want to give in, Good Jade has soon lost herself to the pleasure, moaning and crying as Evil Jade fingers her, unable to hold back against it until she is coming, hard and sudden, much to Evil Jade’s delight. She collapses from the sudden force of it, leaving Evil Jade enough time to do a little dumpster diving, procuring the rope she needs to tie up her good half in no time at all.

She ties her up kneeling, her arms behind her back and bound to her ankles, which are also bound together. With that done, she drops her pants and demands that Good Jade lick her clean. With no other choice, she begins to lick at her evil half’s pussy, and before long, she is burying her tongue inside of her, just to make sure that she gets her good and clean.

Moaning, Evil Jade says, “Yes, just like that! Don’t stop until I tell you to!” Though she has no real experience or knowledge, Good Jade is able to use her tongue quite effectively, eating her evil half out until she is howling with pleasure, nearing the edge more and more with each stroke. While Good Jade does what she can to pleasure her with her mouth, Evil Jade begins fondling her own small breasts, moaning as she toys with her sensitive nipples.

The more she relaxes into it, the more she realizes that she did not entirely empty herself before. There is still a slight itch in her bladder, a reminder that there is just enough left to be noticeable if she were to let go, and so she decides not to bother holding back, relaxing the rest of the way to force her good half to drink it. Good Jade makes a noise of shock and humiliation, but still does what she needs to do.

As for Evil Jade, this final act of domination against her weaker good side is all it takes to push her over the edge, coming with a lewd and shameless moan. Her punishment complete, they both decide that it’s high time they head home.


	3. Chapter 3

After the two of them return home, they both strip out of their soaked clothes, and that is when they discover something in their pockets, that they did not find there before. Both halves of the talisman are there, meaning that they no longer have to be separated. The two Jades look at them and then look at each other, both wondering if they should combine now so that they can go back to normal.

“So, ya wanna get back together or what?” Evil Jade finally asks, but she seems reluctant to even do so.

“Well, I...suppose we should, but…” Good Jade trails off, seeming just as reluctant, though by now, they should definitely want to be back to their whole self. Both are thinking the same thing, that being separate is a lot more fun than they would have imagined, and it makes sense that they would agree. At their core, they are the same person, after all.

Finally, blushing, Good Jade says, “Before we do that...we should get cleaned up. Would you like for me to wash you?”

“That sounds good to me,” Evil Jade mutters, a little bit flustered to be accepting such an offer.

The two of them retreat to the shower, where they stand under the spray of warm water, relaxing in it for a moment before things get underway. Soon enough, Good Jade makes good on her promise to help clean up her dark side, pressing herself tight against the other girl’s back, until there is no space left between them.

Once she has done this, she begins to move her hands over her body so that she can wash her, but there is definitely more to her touches than simply an act of kindness. After all, there is no reason for her to linger so much over her body just to wash her off, and there is no need for her to be so warm and tender with someone who has just treated her the way that Evil Jade has.

Not only that, but there is more than just tenderness behind her touches. The sensuality behind them is far from innocent, something that Evil Jade would never expect from the goody-goody who would not allow them to pee outside to avoid an accident, who looked absolutely appalled just to hear the way Evil Jade speaks. But here she is, touching her tenderly and sensually, making it very clear that she wants more than to simply share a shower with her evil half.

She draws this out for as long as she can, with Evil Jade melting more and more into her touch, and when she is finally done properly washing her, when she can make no more excuses for her desire to touch the other girl, she finally goes for what she is actually after. She rubs a hand over her pussy, not causing nearly enough friction for Evil Jade to get anything out of, but as she cups her girlhood, Evil Jade is so turned on that she can hardly stand it.

Nuzzling her neck, she murmurs, “Would it be alright if I put my finger into your private parts?”

“Wh- are you asking to finger me?” Evil Jade mutters. “Just go ahead and do it already.”

With permission granted, Good Jade begins to work her finger inside her other half. Her touches are the complete opposite from what Evil Jade inflicted on her before, gently pushing her finger in, taking her time before she moves at all so that she can make sure she does nothing to hurt the other girl, so that she can make sure that this only feels good.

It is infuriatingly slow, and nothing like what Evil Jade would have done, but she feels so good that she doesn’t say anything, giving in to the pleasure and moaning. Despite her slowness, Good Jade is still able to bring her to orgasm, and when she comes, she nearly collapses from it, with Good Jade following her so that she can support her weight.

“I had no idea my good half would be so naughty,” she mutters, once she has stopped trembling from her climax.

“Love is not evil,” she replies with a blush. “While you just wanted to...to…” She pauses, unwilling to swear but unable to think of any other way to say what it is that she’s trying to say.

Snorting, Evil Jade says, “You can just say fuck.”

“Y-yeah, that,” she says, her blush deepening. “I want to show you how to make love. Maybe we can...lick each other?”

“You’re talking about a sixty-nine,” Evil Jade offers, something that they’ve both learned- being the same person and all- but something that Good Jade was too embarrassed to say. “Yeah, we can do that.”

Now that they are already on the floor of the shower, it’s easy to get into a position where they can both eat each other out at the same time. Good Jade seems a lot more willing to do these things now that she’s given in, and she is more enthusiastic with her tongue, working it inside of Evil Jade without hesitation. 

Her technique is still gentle, but definitely overwhelmingly good, and Evil Jade is suddenly struck by the idea that she doesn’t want to lose to her. No matter what, she wants to get the other girl off first, aggressively burying her tongue inside of her, in a style that is altogether different from what Good Jade is doing to her. But it is just as effective, if the way they are both left moaning into one another is any indication.

Though Good Jade is not doing this to be competitive, every time Evil Jade brings her close, she does what she can to bring her closer in return. And so, they work for and against each other, bringing each other to the edge, with Good Jade not wanting to give in because this an act of service and Evil Jade not wanting to give in because she wants to win.

In the end, there are no winners, and they both come at the same time, crying out in perfect unison as they reach a shared climax. For some time, they rest under the spraying water, before finally recovering and finishing their shower.

Once they are dried off, Evil Jade says, “We should do that again some time.”

Blushing, Good Jade replies, “We should.”

At that moment, they both yawn simultaneously, both covering their mouths with their hands to try and stifle it. Naturally, they’re both far too tired to do any more tonight, and while they both entertain the idea of cuddling together, which sounds very pleasant to both, it would be too suspicious for them to remain separate much longer.

They reunite the talisman, leaving one Jade, alone in her room. She finishes getting ready for bed and lays down, holding the talisman in her hands as she thinks about how much fun she had today. Perhaps this one isn’t as useless as she thought it was, and perhaps she can have more fun in the future.

As she is thinking this, Jackie comes into the room, telling her it’s time to get to sleep, only to pause. “And just what is that?” he asks, pointing to the talisman.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
